You Will Be Mine Again and Forever
by mexsy1209
Summary: Ever since you and Gilbert broke up you haven't been able to face him until that day at Alferd's party. Will you leave Matthew now that Gilbert has came back. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Ai-chan: Hey this is going to be my first story. With one of my many favorite characters hope you, like totally, like it.

Poland: That's, like, my word. So, like, don't use like or totally. Well, like, any way lets get to the story

You stood by the punch bowl wondering why you came to this party any way you look up and you literally screamed 'Not you again!' in your head as the white haired nation made his way towards you with his friends fallowing close behind. He walked slowly as if giving you time to get away from him, but there you stood just staring into ruby eyes. You wanted to turn away but the way he looked at you. The look that he gave all the girls he wanted right before he took them and they would be his. Well, just for the night at least. There was something about you that made him want you forever and he was going to find out what it was, even if it would be a while before he could.

"Long time no see Miss (Y/N). It has been a while." The man said and reached his hand out for you to shake. You stared at it and looked away.

"What do you want, Gilbert?" you asked but kept your head turned away because if you dared to look into his eyes you would get lost in them, like you have many times before. Gilbert grinned and grabbed your chin so you can look at him.

"I like it, when my women look at me while I'm speaking to them." He growled into your ear causing shivers to climb its way up and down your back.

"Well if you didn't get the memo. I'm nobody's woman. And I'm defiantly not a woman of yours, Gilbert. So watch it. I might have changed in looks and in attitude from when we were pirates. But I still remember how to use a sword and gun. I hope you know I won't back down from using It." you threatened ripping yourself from the older nations grip causing him to chuckle. Gilbert turned to his friends and said something causing them to laugh.

"You know it's not nice to ignore people, right (Y/N). Forgetting about me back here like that." Said one of the men that was standing behind, Gilbert. You turned your head back to see who was talking to you.

"Oh, Hola Antonio. Que tal, mi amigo?" the not so tall nations big green eyes lit up.

" Mi amor, you learned the language of passion like you promised me. How cute!" he squealed with joy. He turned to the blond haired nation and stuck his tongue out at him. Causing him to strike a dramatic pose. You waved at Francis and turned your attention back to the guy standing in front of you.

" Like I said, What do you want Gilbert?" not even giving a chance to speak you turned on your heel and started for the door of the ball room. But before you could open the door he grabbed you and pushed you into the wall looking into your eyes with seriousness. Something you thought he would ever do, was be serious.

He leaned over and whispered into your "I want you." He let you go but you just stayed there between him and the wall pondering wither you move or stay. The way he stared down at you begging for you to give in, but he was ready to put up a fight for you, if he had to. Your (E/C) eyes just kept staring into his ruby ones. You didn't really want to let go of him all those years ago, but he was the one who let you go and you found someone different that really wanted to take what you gave them.

"You already had a chance to want me Gilbert. Now someone else has me and really does want me. You let it go. How could I forgive you, after you caused me to go through all this pain. All the tears I wasted for you over nothing, nights of sleep I missed thinking about you. And now you decide to come back into my life. After you did what you did to me, how could I forgive you?" you left him there speechless as you walked out of the doors of the grand ball room. You walked towards your car only to here the calls of Gilbert voice for you. You turned around to see the man running behind you. The way he looked at you, made you go weak at the knees, only he could do that. He caught up with you and grabbed your hand. He pulled you back into a hug.

"I'm sorry (Y/N). I really didn't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking and-"he couldn't finish his sentence before you butted in. "Your right you weren't thinking. That's what I mean Gilbert you can say you love someone. THEN TURN AROUND AND SLEEP WITH ALL THE SLUTS OF THIS DAMN WORLD!" you screamed at him. You feel into his hug and busted out into tears. "I loved you, and I guess it didn't matter because I bet every single girl already told you that. You stupid jerk." You started to hit your hand against his chest repeating "I loved you, you jerk. I loved you, you jerk." Nobody has ever seen Gilbert cry before but this was something special. You were something special to him and he didn't know he hurt you this badly and he was truly sorry for the pain he caused for you.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't know." He said holding you closer the hurt in his voice more audible for you to hear. "But I really do love you (Y/N). You're the only girl who has made me cry and made me feel special about myself. I'm not that awesome without you. That's the whole reason I haven't been going out with the guys lately." He finished lifting your chin so you guys could at each other eye and eye. Tears staining both of yours cheek. "But I do love you, and I do intend to get what I want." He whispered before leaning over and kissing your lips. Not knowing what to do you just stayed there, the feeling of his lips on yours bring back many memories before you found out his little secret.

Author's end note

Ai-chan: Well thanks for reading this is going to be my first story so I hope you like it. Please review I would be, like so totally, happy

Poland: Dude I mean really that was, so like, not called for!

Ai-chan: Oops, like, I'm so sorry.

Poland: Gosh I need a new job then working with this chick


	2. Chapter 2

After that encounter with Gilbert at Alfred's party you sat at home in the dark remember the good and bad of your relationship with him. It got to the point where Matthew began to worry about you.

"Honey, are you ok?" his soft voice asked. But you didn't answer since you were lost in the memories of the man who changed the whole reason why you couldn't just fall in love so easily.

"_You know what. I don't have time to deal with this. I will be back." The look in his crimson eyes scared you. It didn't even look like him. He never ever made that face before and never towards you before._

"_Oi, Where are you going?" you ask as your boyfriend put on his shoes. _

"Out_." Was all Gilbert said as he made his way towards the door of your shared apartment. _

_You grabbed is hand and pulled him back. "That's not a full answer, Gilbert. Just tell me." _

"_I already told you. I'm going out. Now. Let. Me. Go." He pulled out of your grasp and left you standing there, confused. _

_You couldn't understand, you guys had the best relationship. Everyone said so. Then what was his problem? You guys never fought like this before._

_Why you guys got into arguments in the first place slipped your mind. _

_It was for anything. _

_When there wasn't beer in the fridge, he got mad and took it out on you. Saying, how you were stupid for not buying anymore._

_When you didn't answer his phone calls, he assumed you were out cheating on him._

_Or when you came home late from work, he thought you were with Matthew. You see. Before you and Gilbert went out you always loved Matthew, and for you and him to be best friends made him mad._

_The tears you held in finally pushed their way out. You collapsed to the floor back against the door crying. You rubbed your eyes trying to suppress the tears that .flowed down your (S/C) skin. You gathered yourself from the door and made your way back to the bedroom._

You shook your head and put your hand over your face whispering "Why do I have to think about you, of all the people. Why you?"

"Are you hungry, (Y/N)? You've been in here since last night. You really need to eat something." Matthew asked through the door worry stringing his voice.

"Huh. Oh I'm fine, sweetie. I was about to come out anyway. Just let me wash up and I will come make you some breakfast." You said with a smile.

"Uh. No need since it's already past one. I made you some lunch, hurry before it gets cold."

You could hear his soft footsteps descend down the hall. You stood up from your spot at your work desk and walked towards the bathroom that was linked to your office. You looked at yourself in the mirror, and let's just say you looked like crap. How could one man from your past make you look like this. You had bags under your eyes, your hair stuck to the side of your face, and worst of all your eyes were red from crying. "Ugh. I really don't have time for this. Remember he left me. He left me. So don't cry (Y/N). Do not cry." You coached yourself as you splashed the cold water onto your somnolent face trying to wake yourself up. You finished do what you had to do and put on your casual clothes, a plain white shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans and white Jordans.

When you stepped into your brightly colored kitchen, you noticed a little yellow sticky note stuck to the white fridge. It read:

_Dear (Y/N),_

_I won't be home for a while. There is an emergency meeting in Quebec. I don't when I'm going to be home. Possibly tonight or tomorrow afternoon. Anyway don't wait up for me. Remember that I will always love you no matter what. _

_P.S your lunch is in the microwave._

_Amour toujours (Love always),_

_Matthew Williams_

"I love you too, Matthew. Please be safe." You whispered to no one in particular. You hated when he left because it could mean he had to go to war, and war changed everyone. Even Gilbert. After WW2, he wasn't the same.

"_Hey." You cooed into Gilbert's ear massaging his shoulders like you did every night he came home from work. This action made a shiver go up his spine. _

"_Don't do that again." He cursed through gritted teeth as he pulled away from your hands._

_You stared in shock mouth slightly ajar, "What? Don't you usually like when I do that?" You questioned with an astonished look on your face. He usually liked it when you whispered in his ear._

"_Well just stop it now." _

"_But-"_

"_I said. Stop it! Now!" he stood up and did the usual. First he grabbed his car keys, then his wallet, and last he put his shoes on._

_You crawled off the couch, "Bitte. Bitte Gilbert. Don't leave again." Your (H/C) loosened from your hair tie and fell in front of your (S/C) face. You looked up at him through your eye lashes. _

_His crimson eyes widened from shock as a single tear formed in your eyes. Never in his life has he ever seen you cry you were always so brave, and thought that you crying would mean someone was going to die. But for him to make cry just broke his heart. But he could care less. "I'm leaving. Don't wait up for me." Was all he said before the door slammed in your tear filled face._

"What is my problem? I need some fresh air."

You sat down and ate the scrumptious lunch he left for you. Even though you were the female of the relationship Matthew always took first when it came to cooking. Well at least he learned something other than being romantic from Francis. You washed your utensil and made your way to the door to get that red eyed, albino bastered off your mind. You moved on so he should too. Right?

Ai-chan: I know this chapter sucked, but I still hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit.

Poland: Please like totally leave a comment. Don't be to mean with the comments though. She cries a lot.

Ai-chan: Wha? No I do not *tear*. You're so mean to me Poland.

Poland: Like anyways bye-bye.


End file.
